


dancing in a burning room

by taethetae



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Age Difference, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Slow Burn, Top Im Jaebum | JB, rich boys!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethetae/pseuds/taethetae
Summary: "When I first met you, you were withdrawn, afraid to dare," Jaebeom whispered as he pulled Jinyoung's chin up to see his face. A small smile appeared on his lips with the happiness of having this beautiful man to his own. "You knew what you wanted but never be the one to demand."He skimmed through the other's face, and his eyes landed on the peach-colored lips of the latter, the lips which called him to sin, a long time ago. His fingers wandered on the younger's plump lips, caressed the soft skin, and without him noticed, the warm flesh covered his fingers in the most dangerous way that it could. Jinyoung's tongue wrapped around his fingers and Jaebeom's heart skipped a beat. Their eyes were connected, and Jaebeom saw the burning desire in the latter's brown eyes."You were withdrawn." He brushed the other's hair slowly with his free hand. "But God," He sighed when Jinyoung bobbed his head around his fingers and moaned seductively to his eyes. "You were never shy."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 33





	dancing in a burning room

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first work and i'm kinda excited for this one. also, english is not my native language and i don't have beta. sorry for my grammar mistakes, i'm trying my best.  
> if you leave comments for me to improve myself and my work, i'd be appreciated.

* * *

**0: Domino Effect**

**______**

"Mr. Park," An interviewer shouted from the back of the row, out of nowhere. Jinyoung's smile on his lips faded away with the sudden action and frowned involuntarily to the rude attitude of the voice's owner. He hated it when someone interrupts his speech.

His eyes browsed through the crowd and found the man who seemed like in his late thirties. He was wearing a grey shirt with a jacket. His hair was slick back, and a pair of glasses was combining his look. The man sounded so urgent yet so relaxed: from the way he sat to the way he acted, but even though it made Jinyoung angry still, he asked with kindness towards the microphone.

"Yes?"

The man slowly pushed back his chair to get up, and the scratching sound of metal rubbing the floor make everybody turned to his side. He didn't even bother about the waiting actor and left his notes to the empty seat without a rush. The room had lapsed into a dead silence. People were watching his every move with curious eyes, expecting something big with high hopes.

Eventually, the man turned to his front, and their eyes meet with the young actor. The look in his eyes made Jinyoung feel sick all of a sudden. They were so dark, shining dangerously with a hidden smirk on his lips.

"There are some rumors about your love life," The interviewer spoke after a long silence, and the words he chose set fire Jinyoung's body with the panic he felt. He tried to put a bold face, act as nothing happened. But the thought of _'what if'_ was preying on his mind.

_What if they caught him? What'd happen then?_

"The relationship between you and the CEO of Skyway Enterprise draws attention lately." The words he afraid to hear echoed in the room and Jinyoung felt a shiver run down by his spine.

_Park Jinyoung, Korea's rising actor and today's blue-eyed boy interested in men?_

From the very first day till now, it was the only thing he is scared to face. And now he was on his own, had to face the truth he was avoiding for years.

Cameras were ready with the fingers on buttons. They were watching for an opportunity to record every word and expression he's going to drop. Jinyoung held his breath and tried to get over the anxiety; glanced over the crowd had lapsed into a sudden silence with the awaited question. Then he saw the people that were holding their breaths with pure shock. His heart ached with the thought of letting down the people who were trusting and supporting him.

His hands held his legs under the table as if he wanted to avoid them from trembling, and exhaled a deep breath before leaning onto the microphone. The humming of the speaker blended with the reaction of the press; flashes of cameras brightened the surrounding.

**_And that was how everything has started to collapse: like the very first push to a row of dominoes._ **


End file.
